


Cover for Butterbeer (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Bless the two young wizards, they are too precious and I’m so happy they found each other.Christmas is a time for magic, after all. ♡





	Cover for Butterbeer (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675785) by [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/pseuds/green_violin_bow). 



> Bless the two young wizards, they are too precious and I’m so happy they found each other.  
> Christmas is a time for magic, after all. ♡


End file.
